tono555fandomcom-20200214-history
New Year's prompt
Korra woke up on New Year's Eve feeling fresh after a good night's sleep. She always slept early the day before so she wouldn't be drowsy as the night progressed. She stretched, yawned, and reached for her phone, which she was always sure to leave charging on the nightstand on the right hand side of her bed. She scrolled through the many messages that had been sent to her wishing her a happy New Year, but found nothing out of the ordinary, as many people just made broadcast lists and sent the same generic message to all their contacts. She got out of bed and headed downstairs where her parents were preparing breakfast. She greeted them and sat down at the table, still catching up on messages she was receiving. One of them, from Bolin, read: :Hey, Korra - come over to Asami's at nine, she's hosting a big ass party at her place! Asami was one of her best friends, along with Mako and Bolin. They weren't exactly popular, but Asami was different, because she could easily hang out with anyone she wanted. For starters, she had all the money in the world and she also was probably the hottest girl in school, which made inviting everyone easy for her. Korra asked her parents for permission to go to Asami's place later. Both Senna and Tonraq asked the usual questions: "You're just going to Asami's place right?" "No later than three in the morning, okay?" "Are Mako and Bolin going?" Korra knew they were only asking to make sure she would be safe, but she also knew they would let her go anyway because they had a special dinner. Tonraq was invited to a big party thrown by important politicians, and he was only allowed one partner which meant Korra would have had to spend New Year's by herself had she not been invited to this party. She ate breakfast with her parents and had the usual talk families have during New Year's Eve: What her plans are for the next year. However, much to her parents' surprise, Korra had no plans except survive another semester of high school, which hadn't been too kind to her with many failed classes and bad grades. She wasn't really into the conversation because she had something more important in mind: the party. Korra felt excitement because she had a feeling this party would be different from others. Over the years, Korra had been to various parties, but one could say that Korra had always been the least approachable of her friends. Mako and Bolin always did well with the ladies; and Asami was always approached by guys of all sorts looking to make out with her. However, Korra's only experience in this field was being approached by a drunk guy, who she locked lips with for like two seconds. It had been the most embarrassing experience of her life and her friends lowkey teased that she hadn't kissed anyone since. That was a year and three months ago. Korra never admitted it, but she wanted more than anything to be approached by anyone who showed interest in her, but maybe she would have to die waiting for it to happen. She had started to lose hope until that New Year's Eve morning; this could be the perfect excuse for Korra to kiss someone! It had to be at midnight so she didn't seem desperate and so that it's real. After breakfast, she headed straight for her closet to see what she would wear. After a few minutes of rummaging around in hopes of finding a dress, she gave up and decided to text Asami. :Hey Asami! What's up? :Hi Korra! I'm good, you? :I'm doing good, thanks for asking. I was wondering if you wanted to join me in buying a dress for your party tonight. :I actually haven't bought mine! See you at the mall at 4. :K. see you there. ---- When Korra got to the mall, Asami had already arrived. The latter was smiling at her phone, texting away. When she finally saw Korra, she turned to greet her with a hug. "Hey, Korra! You made it!" she said. "Of course I did, tonight's important" Korra replied, hugging her friend back. "Well, come on in, let's get shoppin'!" declared Asami. Korra followed Asami inside and started browsing with her friend. Asami prefered shades of red, while Korra was looking for a navy blue outfit becauseit went great with her - especially with her eyes. As the two modeled to one another to help each other pick, Korra started asking about the party. "Did you only just plan the party today, Asami?" she asked. "Yeah! It's insane. I had told my dad a while ago I wanted to do it, but he wouldn't listen. Then today, he told me throwing a party might be a good idea after all!" her friend replied. "Man, that is insane." said Korra. "I know!" exclaimed Asami. "The good thing, is many people have already said 'yes' to coming" "Really? And who are you planning on kissing?" asked Korra with a smirk. "Oh my gosh, Korra! I don't know!" said Asami. "That's not really the first thing on my mind. I just want to have a good time and make sure nobody sets my house on fire." "Of course it isn't the first thing on your mind," muttered Korra. "You have nothing to worry about." Luckily, Asami didn't hear her. "I just don't know. I haven't kissed anyone in forever and I really think tonight could be the night, you know?" said Korra. "Trust me, Korra, I get it. But don't let that stop you from having fun, alright? I feel like maybe you're putting too much pressure on yourself," replied her friend. The two chose their dresses and paid for them, happy with their choice. Both were short dresses, which really emphasized their curves and suited them perfectly, which was what they were looking for. The two said "see you later!" to each other and parted ways. When Korra got home, it was six, which meant only three hours to go before the party. She took a shower and received a text from Bolin again, this time asking about getting to the party. :Hey, Korra! My dad let me bring my car to the party! Want a ride?" :Sure! Thank you!" :Cool, we'll pick you up at 8:30. Korra started applying make up and fixing her hair up. By the time she had finished, she felt completely confident with the way she looked. She thought she had done her make up better than ever before, and her confidence rose even more that tonight would be the night. She spritzed a bit of her most expensive perfume, which she only used on very special occasions, grabbed a coat and waited for Bolin to arrive. It didn't take long before she heard the bell ring like crazy, which made her completely aware of the fact that Bolin had gotten there. She opened the door and smiled at her friend, who looked back up at her. "My, my Korra!" he exclaimed. You're looking good! Get in the car, I promised Asami we'd get there early." After a brief hug, she did as her friend asked, not surprised to find Mako in the back and Opal next to the driver's seat inside waiting. "Hi Korra!" said Opal. "Nice dress!" "Hey, Korra," said Mako. "S'up?" "Hey guys!" said Korra excitedly. "Alright, guys! We're off!" announced Bolin. The three passengers cheered and Bolin started driving, cranking his hip-hop/rap music so high, it hurt Korra's ears. "Could you turn that down please?!" she hollered. Bolin did as she asked and Mako thanked her, telling her that he had refused to turn it down on the way to her place. Opal tried changing the subject, asking Korra what she wanted for the coming year. "I don't really care about the New Year. All I want is a midnight kiss to start it off right, y'know?" she said. There was a bit of an awkward silence after that, which Mako broke. "That might've been the cheesiest thing you have ever said. Ever." he said. "What?!" asked Korra. "I mean it's not like you guys don't want a New Year's kiss. It's a world-wide tradition! Help me out here, Bolin" "Korra, you know me. I have the world's greatest girlfriend, I already know who I'm gonna kiss, we didn't even plan it." he said. "Exactly!" said Mako. "You don't plan a New Year's kiss, you just do it or let it happen. Why is it so important to you anyway?" "It's not!" Korra blushed. "I just think it'd be nice, that's all." "Whatever," said Mako. "We're almost there. You ready?" "Sure am," grinned Korra. And sure enough, a few minutes later, they arrived at the Sato Estate. Korra had been over many times, but she was still amazed by how big the house was. She caught herself with her mouth open and quickly closed it. The house was flashing lights of all colors all over the place. Pink, blue, green, purple, you name it. There was also loud music coming from inside and the noise of countless high school students talking at the same time. The friends got off the car and a valet approached Bolin. "Sir, may I take your car?" he asked. "Sure can, buddy. Thank you!" replied Bolin. "Okay, guys! It's New Year's! Let's go find Asami and get to drinking!" As the group moved through party, Korra could only see classmates with red cups and lights flashing in her eyes. She was starting to get excited as she usually did right before a party. They reached the other side of the gigantic room and found Asami surrounded by a few people, laughing with them as she took a sip from her drink. As soon as she saw Korra, Mako, Bolin and Opal, she excused herself and went towards them with her arms raised and greeting them in a high pitched voice. "Hey guys!" she said. "Here, Korra, try this," she added, giving her blue-eyed friend her cup. Korra took a sip and had to look away while closing her eyes. "Christ, Asami, what the hell are you drinking?" she asked. "Oh, don't worry, I asked for extra rum in it so it lasts," her friend replied. "Okaaay," said Korra. Bolin interrupted. "Hey, Asami, guess what Korra said she wants?" he asked. "What?" asked Asami. "A midnight kiss! Ha! How romantic, huh?" Bolin smirked. "Korra, let that go!" Asami exclaimed. "Just have fun! Have a drink!" "Fuck you, Bolin," said Korra with a smirk. "Guys! I'm not crazy over the kiss thing - I just think it'd be nice! Come on, Asami, a drink sounds great." Korra and Asami walked through the crowd, careful not to bump into anyone. They arrived at the bar and Korra was able to order a beer surprisingly fast. Guess that comes with being with the host. Korra and Asami walked back over to their friends, but they quickly realized Mako wasn't there. Bolin pointed to where his slightly older brother was and Korra found out he was already talking with someone who seemed highly interested in her friend. "Dammit," Korra muttered. "Now he's got someone too." Asami heard her, but nudged her friend. "Hey, doesn't matter," she said. "Let's go dance!" Before Korra could protest, Asami grabbed her by the hand and called Opal and Bolin over. The couple went with them and they started to dance. To be fair, this wasn't really "dancing" they were just moving around and smiling while worrying about not spilling their drink. While they were dancing, Korra looked up at Asami and had to stop for a second because her friend looked absolutely stunning. She couldn't help it, but luckily, nobody noticed. For a while it was just the four of them, but soon, a group of guys joined. Korra started getting nervous and was about to faint when Asami thought it would be a good idea to throw her in the middle of the circle they had formed. One of the other guys threw his friend, who apparently was as nervous as Korra because all he did was grab her by the hands in the most awkward way possible. She must've been making faces because it wasn't long before Bolin took the center with Opal. Their dancing group didn't last much after that and Bolin suggested the four go for some shots. They all agreed happily and went over to the bar. "Give me eight shots, man!" requested Bolin. "Eight?" asked Korra. "But we're only f-" She was interrupted by Bolin who handed her two shots. Korra looked around her and realized they all had two. "Let's get this party officially started!" exclaimed Bolin. The four took their shots and Korra started feeling the effects soon afterwards. She had had two of Asami's new found drink and now this made her start feeling dizzy. "Guys, okay; you got me," she said. "I really do want a New Year's kiss. A lot." Everybody just groaned and rolled their eyes. "Korra, quit nagging. If you really want a kiss, kiss someone when the clock strikes twelve," said Bolin, while lighting a cigarette. "You've got half an hour." "Whaaaa-?" started Korra. She looked at her phone and sure enough, it was 11:30pm. How did time go by so fast? She had no idea - that usually happened to her during parties. She started looking around for anyone she would like to kiss, but couldn't find anyone. It just wasn't that simple for her. She couldn't just grab someone and kiss them - it wasn't like her. Her friends continued their conversation as Korra kept looking around desperately. Asami could tell this was stressing her friend out and tried some words of comfort. "Korra, I swear it doesn't have to be this important." she reassured her. "You'll get your chance, and it will be with someone special. Doesn't have to be today, okay?" "I don't care how special they are!" Korra yelled. "I just can't go this long without even kissing anyone and you guys go around town hitting it up with everyone you have a conversation with. Just today I want a kiss because I'm sure I'll be the only one tonight who didn't kiss anybody when the New Year begins." Mako walked past the group. He was clearly drunk and was grabbing a girl by the waist. The girl seemed drunk too as she was kissing his neck furiously. "Still haven't let it go, huh, Korra?" he said. Korra just waived her middle finger at him, now very annoyed. "Korra, if it makes you feel that bad, I have a deal for you," said Asami. "I won't kiss anyone tonight. We'll celebrate together with a vodka shot. Sound like a deal?" "Count us in," said Opal. "The last thing we want is for you to feel left out, Korra. Right Bolin?" "Of course, Korra," said Bolin. "Don't worry about it, we'll celebrate the New Year together. That's what friends are for." Korra saw she would only seem like a dick if she refused now, so she reluctantly agreed, with a fake smile spreading across her face. However, she obviously wouldn't let it go that easily. She could only think of what she would do as her friends continued talking. Since she couldn't figure out what to do, she kept drinking in silence, smiling periodically so her friends wouldn't pay much attention to her. "TWO MINUTES UNTIL THE NEW YEAR!" rang a woman's voice through the room. Korra could feel the crowd's excitement. People started grabbing the person they would kiss when the clock stroke midnight while the four marched towards the bar, where Bolin once again ordered for them. Korra was receiving her shot she heard the girl on the microphone: "ONE MINUTE!" she yelled. "Ready, Korra?" asked Bolin. Everybody turned towards Korra now, and she felt her stomach flip. "Guys, I can't," she sighed. "I appreciate the gesture, but it's just not what I w-" "20! 19! 18! 17...!" the voice was calling out. "Here we go again," shrugged Korra. "That's another unlucky night for me." Korra felt defeated as the voice started counting down from ten. "Well guys, come on, let's do the shot or whatever-" she started. "Oh, shut up already!" said Asami. She grabbed Korra and puller her towards her, causing Korra to drop her glass. When Korra was close enough she grabbed her head and kissed her passionately. "HAPPY NEW YEAR" bellowed the voice. Fireworks started outside and everybody started cheering. Bolin and Opal stared in shock as Asami started kissing Korra, who was as surprised as they were. At first she didn't know what to think, keeping her eyes wide open. However, she allowed herself to relax after feeling Asami's soft lips on hers. She closed her eyes as Asami started using her tongue. After a bit, Korra started using her tongue as well, careful not to go too hard and following Asami's lead, who was setting the pace. After a bit, they finally broke. Korra was in shock and didn't know what to say. She looked to Opal and Bolin and saw they at a loss for words themselves, with their shot still in hand. Korra turned to Asami who just smiled and winked at her. "I've got to go use the bathroom," said Asami. "Happy New Year, guys!" Asami strolled off to the bathroom as if nothing had happened, but Korra finally realized what she wanted for the New Year. She realized she didn't care about anything else. She only wanted Asami.